Cullen D S
by MelLutz L
Summary: Esta historia no tiene un mensaje, solo es un momento divertido, juguetón y romántico de un CEO


Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

"**Cullen D. S"**

***.*.*.***

**(Sin betear)**

—Antes de que abras la boca para abogar por alguno de estos...— Edward apuntó a la muchacha haciendo que ella forme una fina línea horizontal con sus labios. Él cerró la boca ante cualquier palabra "bonita" que se le ocurría decirle a la mesa directiva de que estaba en su delante. Pues, unos ojos chocolates lo miraban desaprobatoriamente.

_¿Cómo puedo permitirle el control a esa mujer?_ se preguntó el heredero más grande de todos los tiempos, destronador del príncipe William de Inglaterra. Él tenía más dinero que el mismísimo reino. El reino mismo le debía dinero a él.

—… Inútiles.— La mujer negó con unas delicada sacudida de cabeza. Eso significaba una sola cosa: problemas. — Hoy te está prohibido que abras la boca para defender a alguien. Y a ustedes...— los hombres, jefes de cada uno de los departamentos de "Cullen Inc.", se removieron involuntariamente en sus asientos, todos al mismo tiempo como si lo hubiesen planeado.

El jefe ya había dado la orden a la única persona que los defendía. No tenían quien ruegue por ellos y estaban más que seguros que ese día rodaría alguna que otra cabeza.

—… vayan a sus oficinas. Esta reunión queda cancelada; espero que la próxima semana tenga las cuentas clara. E informaré quien se quedará a cargo mientras disfruto de mi futura esposa en nuestra Luna de miel. Buenas tardes. — Edward no espero a que alguien le devuelva el saludo, simplemente se puso de pie y a grandes zancadas salió de la sala de juntas. Isabella Swan, secretaria del "todo poderoso", lo imito en sus movimientos, los tacones de la mujer resonaron por la oficina y los hombres que habían presenciado el malgenio de Edward pusieron cara de pena. Pena por aquella menudita mujer que estaba siempre defendiéndolos y calmando al _ogro_.

Edward esperó por su secretaria en el ascensor, las personas al paso veían asombrados y, al mismo tiempo, indignados al hombre. _¿Cómo es posible que estando a pocos días de su matrimonio el malgenio siguiera presente?_ Eso solo representaba dos cosas: o él no estaba feliz por su matrimonio, o la que iba a convertirse en su mujer no lo satisfacía.

Lo que nadie había sopesado, era la otra opción: él estaba ansioso de que el cura y el juez los declare marido y mujer para proclamarla suya, por toda la eternidad.

El ascensor se abrió en el vigésimo piso, las otras dos secretarias del Sr. Cullen alzaron la cabeza para ver la escena que venían presenciando de hace aproximadamente un par de años. Nunca cambiaría y eso era lo que hacía entretenido el tiempo en el estresante trabajo.

Si Edward Cullen las estresaba a ellas. Isabella Swan se encargaba de estresarlo y desestresarlo a su manera.

Edward en un par de zancadas estuvo entre los escritorios de las dos mujeres, se detuvo en seco y pronuncio las cuatro palabras únicas "Swan a mi oficina".

Isabella hizo una mueca aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda. Alice y Rosalie la miraban divertida, cada día era lo mismo y todos sabían lo que sucedía detrás de aquellas palabras "enfadadas".

—Sí, Edward. En unos segundos estoy ahí. — dijo la castaña dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para dejar los documentos que tenía sostenidos contra su pecho.

— ¿Cuantos fueron los despedidos?— pregunto Alice.

Isabella vio divertida antes de contestar. — Ni uno. Pero no me permitió abrir la boca ni para dar la hora. Tu marido, Jasper, se llevó la peor parte. — Alice hizo una mueca. ¿Es posible que ni el mejor amigo de ese hombre se librara? Si fuera por ella, lo mandaría de Luna de miel antes del matrimonio. Ese malgenio tenía que tener una cura.

— ¿Y mi marido se salvó?— pregunto Rosalie mientras se limaba las uñas.

— ¡Isabella, deja el cuchicheo y ven a mi oficina!— rugió Edward a través del intercomunicador. — Y ustedes, cotillas de primera... Pueden irse a sus casas. Isabella y yo terminaremos el trabajo. — lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Ese gesto solo significaba una cosa, la pobre secretaria personal iba a pagar los platos rotos del día.

— ¡Si jefe!— dijeron las tres mientras Bella mantenía la línea activada. Edward rodó los ojos, si las tres no fueran sus secretarias, sus días serían más pesados y estresantes.

Había momentos en que las tres entraban a la "guarida del ogro" y comenzaban a arrastrarlo a todos lados o simplemente hacían los almuerzos, o cualquier hora del día, agradable.

El ascensor se volvió a abrir y de allí salieron tres hombres; dos jóvenes (uno rubio y el otro moreno) y el tercero entrado en canas, el padre del "todo poderoso".

—Señoras. — los tres hombres saludaron cortésmente haciendo reír a las secretarias.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros. ¿Los anuncio?— Rosalie descolgó su intercomunicador.

—No, Rosie. Me anunciaron de los más altos rangos, que el _ogro_ había liberado a las secretarias. — la rubia rio ante el comentario de su esposo.

—Nos vamos todos. — Alice se puso de pie con su cartera al hombro y se ubicó al lado de su esposo. — ¡Adiós, Bella! Que te vaya bien. — le guiñó un ojo.

—Adiós y váyansen antes de que les encuentre trabajo y Edward no les permita irse. — divertidos por como Isabella hacia mueca se despidieron y montaron al ascensor.

Isabella se alisó la arruga inexistente de su traje, enderezo la espalda y puso su mejor sonrisa coquetona. Su jefe la había llamado con un tono lascivo, tan prometedor que no podía perder ni un segundo.

— ¿Me llamo, _jefecito?_— Edward sonrió haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla de cuero, dándole espacio suficiente para que la secretaria se ubique sobre sus piernas. Isabella corrió a sentarse en el regazo del hombre, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Edward, absorbiendo el aroma tan natural y excitante.

— ¿Vas a ir a mi matrimonio?— las manos de Edward se perdieron debajo de la falda de la morena. Esta solo alcanzo a asentir pues, los mágicos dedos estaban haciendo de las suyas tocando por encima de las bragas el sexo de la chica.

— ¿Tengo de otra?— habló Isabella cuando pudo formular una oración, enarcando una ceja. Desafiándolo. — Es la boda de mi jefe, no puedo perdérmela por nada del mundo.

—Y es una obligación. — Dijo Edward con voz ronca, lamiendo a lo largo del pálido cuello, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Isabella se removió haciendo fricción entre su trasero y la dura erección del o_gro_. — Quiero cogerte en el baño de la recepción.

—Edward, no puedo ser descarada.— un gemido involuntario salió de su garganta.—Es tu boda. Ahí estará tu esposa.

— ¿Y? Yo quiero follarme a mi secretaria. Es el sueño de todo CEO. — a las alturas de la habladuría que había entre ambos, las bragas de la morena había desaparecido de sus piernas y los dedos de Edward atormentaban la tierna carne.

—Entonces serás… más… atractivo. — Edward la alzó para que quede a horcadas de él pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para replicar por el brusco movimiento, la fuerte estocada hizo que el poco aire que quedaba en su cuerpo la abandonara.

Luego con estocadas intercambiadas entre suaves y rudas, ambos se entregaron al placer.  
Edward le quitó la blusa azul marino de seda que cubría el cuerpo de la secretaria, retiro el sujetador y se dedicó a chupar, morder y lamer los senos que eran perfectos en tamaño para su boca y manos.

Las unas de Isabella se enterraban en la camisa blanca del cobrizo, las manos la ayudaban a impulsarse en sus movimientos. La corriente eléctrica tan familiar para ambos se comenzó a forma en el vientre, solo bastaron un par de estocadas para que ella lo exprima en su interior y se deje ir.

Jadeante alzo la cabeza para ver aquellos ojos verdes brillar por el clímax alcanzado, sonrió satisfactoriamente pues, ella había sido la causante de aquel brillo, de aquella media sonrisa que tenía Edward en sus brazos y de los gemidos que aun salían de él.

— ¿Por qué… seré más atractivo?— Edward aún tenía a Isabella agarrada de las caderas.

—Porque _'el hombre casado sabe más bueno_.'— citó sonriendo de lado.

…

— ¡Swan a mi oficina!— grito Edward al ingresar al piso que era exclusivo para su oficina y sus secretarias. Alice y Rosalie bufaron por lo bajo al escuchar el 'buenos días' del cobrizo.

— ¡Dios! Se supone que recién vino de Luna de miel. Para mí que la mujer no quiso darle sexo. — resopló Rosalie. Isabella divertida por los comentarios de sus amigas, se puso de pie e hizo el ritual de siempre: se alisó las arrugas inexistentes del traje, enderezo la espalda y, con un folio lleno de hojas de trabajo, se encamino hacia la oficina del_ jefe_.

—Edward, parece que ni siquiera has tenido una Luna de miel. Se supone que tenías que venir relajado. ¿Tu mujer no te funcionó?— enarcó una ceja mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

—Mi _mujer_ no estaba en la cama hoy cuando me levanté. Eso me puso de malgenio. Dime, Swan, ¿es mucho pedir que mi mujer se quede en cama hasta que yo me levante? Lo único que quiero es ser mimado por la mañana. Se supone que para eso me casé. — Edward hizo un teatral puchero. Isabella rio ante las palabras de hombre mimado. Balanceando sus caderas, más de lo normal, caminó hasta el cobrizo. Este al ver las intenciones de la muchacha hizo la silla dándole espacio para que se siente en su regazo.

—Oh, Sr. Cullen. — La morena sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa coqueta se dibujaba en su rostro. — Su mujer lo tiene muy consentido. Tendré que hablar con ella.

— ¿Estoy más bueno de lo normal?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la castaña negó. —Me atraes más. Me gustas más de lo que lo hacía. He comprobado que es verdad eso que dicen.

— ¿Eso que dicen?— Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Sí. _El hombre casado sabe más bueno._

—Me alaga mucho, Swan. Es decir que lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿no?— Isabella sonrió asintiendo. — Entonces, dígale eso a mi esposa que, aún no sé dónde andaba, me dejó dormido en mi cama.

—La Sra. Cullen me comento que fue a comprobar unas cuantas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como estas…— Isabella se removió hasta inclinarse sobre el escritorio, regalándole a Edward la mejor vista de su trasero, rebuscó entre tanto papeles que había dejado en el escritorio hasta que dio con el sobre blanco. Regresó al regazo del hombre y le tendió lo que había estado buscando.

El cobrizo sostuvo el aquel sobre entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido, mientras Isabella se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

Edward abrió el sobre con delicadeza, desdoblo la hoja que tenía impreso el logo de una clínica privada de la cuidad.

— ¡Maldita sea, Swan! — rugió. — ¡Me estas jodiendo!— Edward no podía creer lo que aquel papel decía. Isabella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, debatiéndose entre el miedo y la incertidumbre— ¡Apaga el maldito switch!

— ¿Q-qué s-swit-tch?— tartamudeó sin lograr entender la situación.

— ¡El de secretaria! Esto lo tengo que celebrar como es debido y quiero a mi esposa ¡Aquí!— Isabella sonrió, enterrando en el cuello de Edward su rostro, al fin podía respirar como era debido.

Se había dado cuenta en el viaje de luna de miel que posiblemente estaría embarazada, pero no podía estar tranquila hasta que lo confirmara o lo negara con unos correspondidos exámenes. Otro asunto que la tenía atormentada era que no había hablado con Edward acerca de tener hijos y ese niño no había sido planeado. Pero si sería amado.

Edward ajustaba sus brazos alrededor de su esposa. Lo había hecho el hombre más malditamente feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Es hora que vayamos a celebrar como es debido. — se puso de pie con su esposa entre sus brazos. Isabella rio apretujándose contra el. — Vamos casa a cumplir el rol de familia.

— ¿Y "Cullen INC."?

—En este momento, tú comienzas a hacerte cargo de "Cullen D. S"

— ¿D. S?

Edward sonrió torcidamente. — Edward Cullen de Swan.

—Espero, Sr. Cullen, que ese 'de' sea de pertenencia.

— ¡Joder, Isabella! Soy tuyo de la cabeza a los pies. Desde el primer día que te vi en la cafetería de la empresa, averigüe de qué departamento eras e hice que te mandaran a mi piso, para poner en orden mi vida. Soy tuyo desde ese segundo, el segundo que me insultaste por no tener en orden la agenda.

Las lágrimas de la morena no sedaban de caer por sus ojos, tan solo dos años le costó encontrar al amor de su vida. Ella también se había enamorado de él en ese mismo instante por eso no había dudado dos veces en ser su secretaria.

Después de tantas historias de jefe/ secretaria… la suya se había cumplido.

—Vamos, Sra. Cullen. Tiene dos bocas hambrientas que alimentar. — Dijo Edward al escuchar el estómago de su esposa gruñir.

— ¿Quieres que cocine, Edward?— Isabella enarcó una ceja.

—No, compraremos de camino a casa. No voy a permitir que mi hijo, tú o yo muramos de alguna intoxicación por tu comida.

—Ni sé cómo te conquisté. Soy tan mala cocinando. ¿No se supone que la mujer conquista por el estómago?

—Tú me conquistaste con tu valentía, coraje y esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

**~•~**

**N/A: ¡Hey! Algo que tenía guardado aquí y quería compartirlo. Espero que les haya gustado, es una historia realmente chistosa cuando lo escribí. Peeeero, bueh, me alegro que haya sido de entretenimiento para algunos.**

**¿Les gustó o no? Please, déjenmelo saber. Muchísimas gracias de antemano.**


End file.
